Let's Make A Pact
by Obsessed01
Summary: Seth and Summer are stuck in an elevator and decide to make a pact. PG13 for language and sex.


A/N: This was a really random idea that popped into my head last night. Just to let you know, it's, like summer time and they're going into tenth grade.

------------------

Seth Cohen leaned against the back wall of the elevator after pressing the button for the seventh floor. The doors dinged, signaling they were going to shut, when a petite brunette came cantering though the lobby.

"Wait!" she called, as she approached the elevator.

Upon realizing that the brunette was Summer Roberts, Seth reached a hand out and quickly pressed the door hold button. The doors stopped and she entered, mumbling a "thanks".

They stood there awkwardly, as the elevator moved upward. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker before they finally went black. The elevator shook, jostling them both, before that too came to a screeching halt. The lights flicked back on to show Summer, sprawled on the floor, Seth next to her.

"Shit," Summer said, as she picked herself up off the floor. "What happened?"

"Um, I think the elevator is stuck or something," Seth said, getting up too.

"Are you kidding me?"

Since the fourth grade, Seth had admired Summer Roberts from afar. She was the most beautiful girl his ten-year-old eyes had seen. He had fantasized many times about what he would do if he were alone in a room with her. He figured, an elevator wasn't much different. But now, all fantasies left his head as his stomach filled with nervous butterflies.

"Oh my god," she said as she started to pace back and forth. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Um, Summer? Are you hyperventilating?" Seth asked, cautiously.

"Shut up. I don't like small spaces."

"Oh." He paused before saying, "I have an idea." Walking towards her, her gripped her shoulders. She looked at him like he was crazy, but he just shook his head. "Just do it." Pulling her down, he forced her head between her knees.

"What the hell are you doing to me, Cohen?" she asked, her voice slightly strangled from her current position.

"You know my name?" he asked, shocked.

"You sit in front of me in biology," she explained.

"Oh," he said, traces of disappointment in his voice. "Take deep breaths," he instructed.

After a few more breaths, he let her up. The blood drained from her face and her breathing was steady. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Movies," he said, shrugging his shoulders and walking back to his respective side of the elevator.

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed between them before Summer spoke. "So, what's your deal?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You think you're, like, way better than us."

Seth debated whether or not to ask whom the "us" she was referring to was, but decided against it. Instead, he spluttered, "What are you talking about? You're the one who thinks you're queen of the universe."

"No, you see Cohen, there's a difference," she started.

"Really, is there?"

"Yes. _I_ am confident. You," she said, pointing a finger in his direction, "are arrogant. Maybe it's cause your grandpa, like, owns the whole of Newport or whatever, but you think you're so wonderful, and just, like, better than everyone. Like you're too good to even try and be friends with us."

"Wow, I didn't know you could string that many sentences together."

"See!" she said, not even bothering with a comeback. "That's what I'm talking about! You're just, like, mean."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so "mean" if people didn't give me a reason to be," he said, redirecting his gaze downward.

Summer was quiet for a while, not quite sure what to say. Finally, "It's not that great, you know."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Being, like, popular. It's not that great."

"Summer Roberts, admitting that being the reigning queen of Harbor High doesn't leave her happy and fulfilled. Can you wait while I get a tape recorder?"

"Oh my god, shut up. I'm pouring my heart out to you and you're being sarcastic."

"Summer, I highly doubt you're pouring your heart out to me," he said.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not, but I'm being honest with you." Realization striking, she said, "Oh my god, why _am_ I being honest with you? Tell anyone about this and you're dead."

"Gotcha," he said.

Taking a seat, Summer continued. "Believe it or not, I get jealous of you, sometimes. I mean, no one talks to you. You don't have to worry about the way you look or if you say something stupid."

Sitting next to her, Seth said, "I'm stuck in an elevator with the prettiest girl in Harbor and you think I'm not worried about saying something stupid?"

Summer's cheeks flushed red as she glanced at him. "You think I'm the prettiest girl in Harbor?"

"Are you kidding me?" Seth asked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, usually Marissa is classified as "pretty" and "graceful". Normally, I'm just "hot" or something as equally unflattering."

"Yeah, well, drunken jocks aren't always one for compliments," Seth said.

"God, tell me about it. All they want is in my pants."

"Already?" Seth asked, slightly surprised.

"I know. Raging hormones. It's insane," she said.

The silence hung around them as Seth thought about the fact that Summer Roberts, ice queen, was capable of honesty. He still couldn't figure out why she would tell him this stuff. Frankly, he could hardly believe it was true. She always looked so happy, taking her place in the center of the circle, to be there. She seemed to love having boys and girls alike fawning over her, hanging on her every word. He thought she liked that power. Now though, she seems like a completely different person. She's being nice, and to him, of all people.

"Hey, Cohen?" Her voice startled him back to reality.

"Yeah?" he said, looking up from the brightly patterned carpet.

"I have a question. Well, more like a favor really." She took a breath. "And I really can't believe I'm even saying this out loud, especially to a dork like you, but about all those guys wanting in my pants…"

"Yeah…" he said, prodding her and ignoring the dork comment.

"I don't want to lose it someone like them."

"What?" he asked, shocked. Was she talking about her virginity? Like, now? While they were stuck in an elevator?

"Being drunk for your first time doesn't make for a real memorable experience," she went on.

"And you're thinking about this now?"

"Well, we're going to be sophomores this September, and it's just gonna get worse."

"Yeah, but I mean, don't you think it's a little soon?"

"No Cohen, I'm not asking like that." She took another breath, as if she was nerving herself up to ask her next question. "Will you make a pact with me?"

"What kind of pact?" he asked, curious and nervous at the same time.

"If, by the time we're sixteen…okay no," she said, deciding that wasn't right. "When, I'm sixteen and a half…yeah, that gives me time…so, if by February of our junior year we're both still virgins, which I might be and you definitely will be—"

"Hey!"

"Oh come on, Cohen," she said, eyeing him up and down. "If we're both still virgins, we're going to have sex," she declared, smiling at her own brilliance.

"Um, excuse me, what?"

"Cohen, it's, like, the perfect plan. That way, we can both lose our virginity and we'll…you know…remember it and shit."

"This is crazy," he said, shaking his head.

"It's a good idea," she said, getting up on all fours and crawling closer to him. With her face inches from his, she put a hand on his cheek, letting her fingers slide down over his neck. Even at fifteen, she was already an incredible seductress. "Unless, of course, you don't want to…"

"No," he said, his voice cracking. "I…I want to…I just…"

"Besides, you're kind of cute…and sweet…"

"Fine, I'll do it!" he said, not sure he could take her being that close for much longer.

"Good," she said, sitting back on her knees. "Then we have a pact." Then, she put out her hand for him to shake. He took it, noticing how small and soft her hands were. Dropping her hand, he sat back, trying to forget this moment. He had a feeling she would lose hers before February, two years from now. Not to say she was slut, she was just…hot. He didn't want this chance to be dangled in front of his face like this just to be taken away.

Suddenly, she leaned forward again, catching his bottom lip between hers. She kissed him softly, her hand on his neck, before sitting back on her knees again.

"Um, what was that for?" he asked, taken aback.

"To give you something to look forward to," she said, giving him a playful smile.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess."

After a moment, she said, "Oh, and tell anyone about any of this, and I will rip out your small intestines and strangle you with them."

"I'll keep my mouth shut," he said.

"God, what is taking so long? Shouldn't this elevator be going by now? Marissa is gonna be wondering where the hell I am."

"Yes, of course, don't want to keep "your people" waiting," he said sarcastically.

"Watch it, Cohen," she said, sending a steely glare in his direction. Changing tones quickly, she said, "Wait, what are you doing in this elevator anyway?"

"Um, going up?"

"Duh. I mean, where are you going?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"Same place you are," he said. "Another Newpsie convention."

"Oh."

Suddenly, there was a jolt and the elevator was moving again.

"Finally," Summer said. They stood up and Summer smoothed out her dress as Seth adjusted his tie. "Remember, if you tell anyone at all, I will—"

"Kill me. Yeah, between the seventeen threats of death directed toward me during our fifteen minute sit in this elevator, I think I got it."

"Good," she said. Then she smiled and, leaning over, placed a kiss on his cheek.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a room fully decorated with white linen and colorful flowers. Summer disappeared in the crowd, already on her hunt for her best friend. Seth took a breath, and placed a foot forward, stepping back into reality.

------------------

A/N: I actually didn't mean to make the month February like it was in the show but that's her half birthday so it worked out like that. I'm still debating whether or not I want to do a second part, like, two years from now when they realize they're both still virgins. Tell me what you think.


End file.
